1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to the field of weaponry, and more particularly, to a handgun converter.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Handgun users are confronted with an occasional need to use a longer weapon. However, it is not practical to constantly carry both the handgun and the long barrel weapon.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,685,194 and 6,318,014, which are incorporated herein by reference in their entirety, disclose handgun converters and adapters.